


Rose Among Thistles

by Elennare



Category: Eight Cousins
Genre: Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tend you there a Rose, my lad, where fine thistles grow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Among Thistles

**Author's Note:**

> Edited in GIMP. Summary adapted from a Francis Hodgson Burnett quote. For the 'rose' challenge at [](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/profile)[fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/).

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/elen_nare/19665495/18182/18182_original.png)


End file.
